Closed Heart
by YuukiTenriKdramon
Summary: Ryota, Daisuke, Azusa (Chars from Under the Stars). A story how Daisuke faced the painful truth, and the content of the story doesn't involve any real Pokemon battle. A story of jealousy. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, I own the characters. Don't like, don't read!


**A Pokemon OneShot Fanfiction- Special Valentine**

**First English Fanfiction, so if I had some mistakes, please understand! Happy reading!**

* * *

Disclaimer: Pokemon is owned by Nintendo

Character (s): Taken from my tumblr fanfic

Warning: No Actual Dialogue!

**Closed Heart**

* * *

Someone's there.

Someone who whispers at the sound of the wind.

A Pokeball held in the firm arms of a boy, a mantle shielding her head against the beating rain. His name is Daisuke. With Empoleon at his side, and the beating rain, no one could really tell.

No one could see his tears flowing down.

No one could see he is suffering now.

.

.

Flashback to a few days ago. Daisuke, along with his friends Azusa and Ryota, trained their Pokemon in a grass field. It was a perfectly normal day, with wild flocks of Staravia or Fearow flying above them.

As Daisuke's Empoleon used Hydro Pump at a Staravia, he noticed that Azusa is chatting cheerfully with Ryota. They seem to be talking about the Valentine's Couple Contest that is going to be held on Valentine's Day, a.k.a tomorrow.

.

13th of February would be so well if Azusa didn't say that she will go with the one who won between a fight of him and Ryota.

Daisuke had a hidden crush in Azusa ever since they began their adventure, but he didn't want to tell it. Even now, when he already knew that she liked Ryota, he still didn't give up. Until now, it is.

If only he had gone with a straight attack with Pupitar's Rock Slide rather than defending with Harden, he had won.

.

Too bad he had gone with a Harden while Servine blasted his defense away with a Leer, and struck hard with a Leaf Storm.

He lost?

No big deal, right?

If it's really not a big deal, then why does he kept feeling like this? The feeling of running away from everything. The feeling when nothing mattered anymore. The feeling inside your heart when someone just stabbed it. The feeling of jealousy, at least.

And he did sneak away without anyone knowing.

.

The next day he went to see the Valentine Couple Contest, he could see that his two friends are having a really good time. A synchronized appeal with Charmeleon and Pikachu's lightning fire stars.

Really good, almost as if he felt happy losing for Azusa's happiness. Because if it meaned to make someone you love happy, even if you have to sacrifice yourself to do it, you will.

Daisuke felt exactly the same thing.

Ryota waved at him. He returned his smile with his own smile, most likely a fake one.

Then he ran away again, into a corner of the street.

.

He took out Empoleon and wiped out the Rattata, then he sank down.

He wasn't sure what he is feeling. Probably happy, but a lot, lot sad. Breaking.

He took out the Pokeball of his Aggron, the Pokemon he traded with Azusa in change of Aipom. It's his last memory. Last memory of Azusa, knowing that after this, he must have moved on.

But he can't.

It hurts. It really hurts.

Tears began to form in his eyes, crashing down to the ground. The sky seemed to respond, as raindrops begin to fall, and some time later, it rained quite heavily.

Daisuke didn't care. He will stay here. He shrouded himself with a mantle, then continued to think.

.

As he held Aggron's Pokeball firmly in his hands, he thought.

It's for the best.

But why? Why he looked like he is suffering?

.

Maybe because he_ is_ suffering.

Maybe he would just be forever friends with Azusa. That way he could be with her anytime he wanted.

As he stood up, walking to the road, he thought of suicide. But that wouldn't solve anything. He decided to just get over it eventually, eventually while his heart no longer lived to see his next crush. He decided to just focus on Pokemon battles and his relationships with his Pokemon.

But maybe his heart wouldn't open anymore.

Maybe.. Just maybe.

All he has now is a closed heart.

Closed, and alone, forever.

**-THE END-**

* * *

**How was that? Review please! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
